Woman of the Year
by Lanie Anderson
Summary: Based on the SMG spread in Maxim magazine this month.  Only, it's Buffy that posed and Angel's reaction to it.  A short little ficlet and Xmas gift, for everyone.  Enjoy!


_**Summary: Based on the SMG spread in Maxim magazine this month. Only, it's Buffy that posed and Angel's reaction to it. A short little ficlet, Xmas gift, for everyone. Enjoy! **_

He still wasn't quite adjusted to the brightness of the supermarket at night. Prone to automatically be drawn to anything that had to do with darkness, it was a bit much for his sensitive vampire eyes. He had to squint to read the markers hung above each aisle. Did these places really need to be so bright at 3am? He could barely make out what each sign read.

He was looking for the paper goods aisle. Apparently, every inch of toilet paper in the entire Hyperion Hotel had been used and the human inhabitants were beginning to complain. As much as he wasn't used to the bright lights, he really wasn't used to having to shop for supplies. At least for the growing number of refugees he was collecting. He really should pick the most organized and responsible of the group and hand these things over to them. Now that he thought about it, who was buying their food?

He walked down the front of each aisle until he found the one with toilet paper. He turned onto the aisle, and stopped to skim the magazines. There was an array to choose from and he wondered if some of his guests wouldn't mind a little bit of reading material. There was everything from bridal magazines to muscle cars. Toy collecting, wrestling, hunting, hairstyles and men's entertainment, complete with scantily clad women. It was while scanning these something caught his eye, a woman wearing a black lace bra with black trouser and red suspenders. She looked so familiar. He read the headline and gasped for un-needed air. It read: 2008 Woman of the year, Buffy Anne Summers. Buffy is back.

He tore back the cover and flipped through the pages until he found the spread. To say her pictures were hot was an understatement. She was fucking gorgeous, but what in the HELL was she doing posing damn near nude for a men's magazine? Buffy, his Buffy was posed in all sorts of provocative ways that made his cock spring to life without hesitation. If these pictures had this effect on him, he didn't even want to imagine what it was doing to men across the United States, or the rest of the world.

Apparently, she had become some sort of mainstream celebrity since the big Apocalypse he had brought on LA a few years ago. God knows, LA has to have it's celebrities and since then it had been hard to ignore the "strange" things going on there and the rest of the world. He knew she had done a few talk shows, and he was always seeing the commercials for the Slayers Training Academy, but he had NO idea she was doing photo shoots, like this. At this rate she'd be in Playboy and he wouldn't have it.

He grabbed the ENTIRE stack of magazines from the shelf and walked to the checkout line. He must of had 20 to 30 magazines, but he didn't care. That would be 20 or 30 less men that saw his Buffy on display like that. He slammed the magazines down on the conveyor belt at the check out and reached in his coat pocket for his wallet.

"You must be a big Buffy fan, huh?" The teenage boy asked him. He didn't look to be more than 19, which meant he was still a horn dog.

"Yeah, you could say that." He replied.

"She's totally hot. I mean, a real live chick superhero and stuff. I think my favorite picture is the one where she's topless and..."

"I don't wanna hear which one is your favorite." Angel interrupted. "Just ring the fucking things up, so I can get outta here." He growled.

"Sure thing dude. Let's see, that'll be $124.75." The boy said, warily.

Angel thrust two hundred dollars bills to the clerk, picked up his magazines and strode back outside to his Plymouth. He got in and picked the top book off the stack. He flipped back to Buffy's section and looked at her. She looked older, more grown up. This woman in this picture was not the girl that he'd left in Sunnydale all those years ago. She wasn't even the same woman he'd seen before the destruction of Sunnydale. She was older and wiser. While her age didn't show on her face, he could see it in her eyes. They didn' t hold the same sparkle that they used to. She actually looked almost scared, maybe a little empty.

He read the article and found out that she was living in New York now. She had made a movie with a well known ex professional wrestler and was in the process of writing her auto-biography. She went on to talk about the movie and how wonderful it had been to work with "The Rock". He assumed that was the wrestler. He sighed and closed the magazine. He contemplated driving all over LA and buying up the rest of the books, but that was really just irrational.

"Get it together, Angel. It's just a couple of pictures. She's got that normal life you wanted for her, remember?"

He started the engine of his car and put it in drive. He drove down the street a ways before he realized, he'd forgotten the toilet paper.


End file.
